As cores do Arco íris
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Série de drabbles, baseados no significado de cada cor do arco íris. Draco/Harry. 08
1. Chapter 1

Antes de mais nada leiam esse reacado:

Essa fic é uma sequência de 8 drabbles. Para aqueles que não sabem o que é isso, eu vou explicar:

É uma fanfic de EXATAS 100 palavras. Nesse caso, 8 Drabbles (como capítulos) de 100 palavras cada.

Podem contar.

E mais uma coisa. Sei que o nome dos "capítulos" serão de cores (Todas do arco íris) não procurem por cenas que envolvam a cor visível em si, porque isso vocês não vão achar. Cada Drabble é baseado no significado das cores, e não como elas parecem a nossos olhos, certo?

No final da fic colocarei um mini dicionário sobre o significado de cada cor.

Não há nada explícito apesar de ser **Slash**, então não há censura.

Shipper: Draco e Harry.

_Espero que curtam e comentem!_

**Violeta:**

Trevas sempre fora trevas. E sempre será.

Luz sempre fora luz. E assim, permanecerá.

Luz não pode tornar-se trevas, e as trevas não podem tornar-se luz

Certo?

Errado.

Harry Potter chegara a essa conclusão no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, ao ver a mudança extraordinariamente rápida e surpreendente... Em Draco Malfoy.

Aquele que antes parecia não ter concerto, aquele que parecia ser um novo, tão novo, seguidor das trevas, chorava num banheiro tendo como única compania a Murta-que-geme.

Aquele que ele odiara desde que conhecera.

Aquele que, desde antes de nascer, pertencia às trevas.

Arrependera-se?¹ºº

* * *

**Anil:**

Aparentemente sim.

Harry Potter foi testemunha da renovação de Draco malfoy. Ele o assistiu. O viu mudar. Seguiu seus passos.

Assistiu quando ele foi procurar por Dumbledore e implorou apoio.

Surpreendeu-se quando o ouviu pedir perdão.

Assistiu-o mudar de vida.

E foi ainda nesse estágio de perplexidade, de inusitada surpresa, que Harry Potter passou a ser a testemunha principal do abandono às trevas e à dedicação total à luz do herdeiro Malfoy, quando este lutou ao seu lado na guerra. Quando este salvou sua vida e a de milhares de pessoas.

E suas, outroras desilusões, tornaram-se realizações.

* * *

**Verde:**

Os Olhos se encontraram e os lábios se separaram, apenas para colarem-se outra vez, mais ferozes, mais apaixonados.

Os corpos se juntaram. Rolaram na grama, as roupas sendo perdidas pelo caminho, os beijos se intensificando, mãos se conhecendo, o frio da noite agindo como uma suave brisa, fornecendo uma carícia extra.

Sentiam-se jovens como não sentiam desde a gurra. Uma vontade, um vigor... Inseguráveis.

Fizeram amor. Tranquilamente. Tendo como testemunhas apenas a lua e as estrelas prateadas.

Abraçaram-se, por fim, transpirantes, felizes e ofegantes.

Era uma nova esperança que surgia.

Juntos, mergulharam no mundo tranquilo dos sonhos.

* * *

**Amarelo:**

- Pare! Nunca vi travesseiro que se mexe!

- Draco, já é dia... Minhas costas estão doendo...

- Puft! Nem parece ter 20 anos, Harry. Parece mais um cinquentão amargurado...

- Você não pareceu achar ruim o trabalho desse cinquentão enquanto gemia o meu nome ontem à noite...

Draco corou. Harry riu.

- Venha, vamos entrar. Essa claridade está acabando com meus olhos.

- Não! Fiquemos aqui... Eu adoro esse calorzinho matinal...

- Estamos nús no jardim da toca, Draco. Imagine a cara de Arthur se nos ver...

- Fala com essa descontração? Eu, heim...

Draco bocejou.

- Acha que vão nos aceitar?

- Claro!

- Otimismo Grynfindor... - resmungou Draco, resignado.

* * *

**Laranja**

Draco se levantou para se vestir, mas descobriu-se bem mais interessado em observar Harry procurando suas vestes.

- Draco, e suas roupas?

Draco piscou, decidindo-se rápido.

Antes que Harry pudesse processar os fatos, estava em seus braços, sendo tomado por um beijo quente e sôfrego.

- O que... Deu em você, Draco? - pergutnou Harry, quando se separaram.

- Só estou sendo espontâneo...

- Tem sido bastante espontâneo, não?

- Está reclamando?

- Não me atreveria...

E as roupas jazeram esquecidas no chão.

- Draco?

- Hum?

- Arthur...

- Ainda é cedo...

- Certo.

- Draco?

- Diga.

- Minhas costas...

- O que que tem?

- Dóem...

- Melhor?

- Huhum...

- Draco?

- Oh! Merlim! Calado, Potter!

* * *

**Vermelho:**

Dois corpos rolavam pelo chão, dessa vez sob testemunha dos raios solares e da brisa matinal.

Orgulhosos e apaixonados, brigavam pelo poder, disputavam o comando.

Enquanto emaranhados de pernas e braços se enroscavam mais e mais, o desejo ardente entre as peles aquecidas pela paixão se evidenciava, um beijo cúmplice era trocado pelo casal.

Um beijo que na tinha a ver com a agressividade da necessidade daquela união corporal. Um beijo cheio de sentimento, de amor...

Quando por fim, um deles ganhou o comando, os olhos se encararam transmitindo em silêncio o que palavras não expressavam...

Eles se amavam...

* * *

**Drabble extra:**

- Minhas costas...

- Está repetitivo, Potter.

- A culpa é sua...

- Se forma alguma! É totalmente sua!

- Sonserino covarde...

- Grifinório estúpido.

- Doninha irritante...

- Quatro olhos...

- Péssimo apanhador.

- cicatriz!

- Filhinho de papai!

- Porco espinho!

- Ei!

- Desculpa! Mas é o que esse cabelo parece!

Um grito estrangulado de terrot ecoou pelos jardins.

Harry apertou os olhos.

- Droga!

- O que havia dito mesmo, Harry?

- É diferente! Não imaginaria contar... assim.

- Bem... Tem razão. O que vamos fazer?

- Nos vestir, reunir dignidade e encará-los.

- Não tem uma idéia melhor?

- _Você_ tem?

- Grifinórios..

- Sonserinos.

- Cabeça rachada!

- Mimado!

- Estúpido!

- Draco Malfoy!

- Harry potter!

- Amo você.

- Eu também.

E vamos ao dicionário então!

_De acordo com o que eu pesquisei (não me lembro o site desculpem) é isso daqui:_

Violeta: Vibra muito alto e rapidamente. Purifica e consome o que não é luz.

Anil: Renovação, mudança. Desilusões se tornam realizações.

Azul: Céu, espírito. Pensameno, lealdade, fidelidade, personalidade, ideal, sonho.

Verde: Vigor, juventude, frescor, esperança e calma.

amarelo: Calor, luz e descontração. Otimismo.

Laranja: Quante, movimento e espontaneidade.

Vermelho: Paixão. Sentimento. Amor, desejo, orgulho, violência, agressividade e Poder.

Bem... é isso aí.


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
